Andrew Contius
Andrew Contius, (b. 8th September 1993) was the son of Angela and Torrance Contius. He grew up with his parents and two siblings; Jacob and Maya. He's always loved Clarisse Delos but hasn't always known how to show her. He is the COO of TRW Advertising after being promoted from Accounts Director. Biography Early Life Andrew was born on the 8th September 1993 to Angela and Torrance Contius. His mum was slightly bohemian, always finding some new hobby, while his father was the stable influence in their home. When Andrew was twelve-years-old (in 2005), his father died of a heart attack on Christmas Day. His mother suffered from Depression following the death of her husband. Four years later, Angela Contius tried to commit suicide on Christmas Eve and her children saved her life. School In school, Andrew used to bully Clarisse Delos because he liked her and teasing her helped him to escape the emptiness he felt at the loss of his father and his mother's detachedness. During high school, Andrew had sex with one of his friends Sarah at a party. She fell pregnant. She miscarried the baby. TRW Advertising Andrew works for TRW Advertising. During his final year at University, he completed an Internship at the company and was encouraged to apply for a position.Broken Rules, Chapter Six He worked as an Accounts Director, until he was promoted to COO. When Clarisse Delos comes to work at TRW Advertising, Andrew thinks this might be his chance to win the girl he's always loved. Physical Description Andrew has grey eyes and messy, black hair. He looks devastatingly handsome in a suit. Personality And Traits Andrew likes to make jokes. He doesn't take things too seriously but he is highly possessive and protective of his loved ones, especially his wife Clarisse Delos. Relationships His Wife Clarisse Delos was unwilling to date Andrew when they first reconnected. She couldn't see a way for them to put their past behind them. But in time, they did. They married in 2018 in the middle of a park during an April Shower (although officially they wed in the Register's office a month later). At that time, Clara was already pregnant with their first child. Clara gave birth to their daughter Jasmine Contius in September 2018. In the June of 2019, Clara learns that she is pregnant again and she is currently expecting their second child. His Parents Andrew is more of a parent to his mother than he is her son. He loves her dearly but sometimes resents the fact that she would rather die than live for him and his siblings. His Siblings Andrew and his brother Jacob are highly protective of their younger sister, Maya, thinking she is too much like their mother. His Friends Andrew has one friend that he has been close to throughout his life, James Anderson but when James sleeps with Andrew's sister Maya it has a damaging effect upon their relationship. Other than James, he hasn't maintained any of his friendships from school. Andrew develops a close friendship with Landon Peters, his boss and brother-in-law. Appearances The Rules Series Broken Rules Andrew is one of the Account Directors at TRW Advertising and attends the Directors Meeting chaired by Landon Peters, the main protagonist in Chapter Six. Andrew is briefly mentioned in The Rules Series as the person that Landon trusts to look after TRW Advertising when Aurora Stone is in hospital in LA. The History Series Clarisse Delos and Andrew get to know each other again and realise that there is a lot more to their history than either of them had known. When Andrew's mum tries to kill herself again, Clara is there to support Andrew. Clara falls pregnant and they get married in the April of 2018. Clara gives birth to their daughter in the September and they spend Jasmine Contius's first Christmas with their entire family. The Intimacy Series Clara and Andrew attend several social functions and host a baby shower. The Fate Series Clara is pregnant with their second child. References Category:Characters Category:The Contius Family Category:The Delos Family Category:Employee of TRW Advertising Category:Hanleigh's London